Smash Snippets
by joyoshidood
Summary: Watch as characters in Smashville live their lives, with funny and quirky moments as they fight and make friends. Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

AN: Hello there! My name is Joel, and I am the author of this fanfic! This story will consist of all kinds of small snippets in the Smash Bros. Universe. Every chapter will feature a different character. Since I really like Animal Crossing, everyone will be living in Smashville. There may be a little bit of fluff, but I promise it won't get out of hand :P This is my very first fanfiction, and English isn't my main language.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros. or any of the characters.


	2. Toon Link: Regret

AN: First chapter! I picked a random character for this one. Characters from the same franchise live in the same house, but if there are too many for one house, they will be split into two houses.

I do not own Smash Bros or any of it's characters.

Toon Link

Toon Link woke up early in his house in Smashville, just like any other day. He got out of bed, being careful not to wake up the others in the house. He went downstairs, made breakfast and sat down to watch some TV, but right after he turned on the TV he heard a scream from upstairs. 'Gah! Who took my Gale Boomerang?!'. Link came rushing down the stairs, glaring at Toon Link. 'Tink, did you take my boomerang again?'. Toon Link, having lost the boomerang while playing with it the previous day when Link was already asleep, didn't want an angry Link on his back, so he said 'I have no idea, maybe Ganon took it to annoy you? And also, please don't call me Tink'. 'Fine. I'll go look for it myself.' Link said. After finishing his breakfast, Toon Link went out to practise using his own boomerang. He went to the training hall, set up a few targets and started practising. After a little while, it became quite tiring though, and Toon Link felt like playing some video games. He ran back home, surprised to see that everyone was awake. Zelda, who was sitting on the couch, looked at him and said 'Hey Toon Link! What was that noise all about a little while ago? It sounded like you were arguing with Link.' 'Oh, he's lost his boomerang again, and thought I stole it' said Toon Link. Zelda just shrugged it off and went to do some stuff around the house. Toon Link turned on the Wii U, inserted the Smash Bros disc, grabbed the gamepad and flopped down on the couch. After being on For Glory for a while, and losing a bunch he decided to go ask Ness and Lucas if they wanted to play. After all it was one of their favourite games too. But when he got there, he saw that the lights were off and that there was nobody home. There was a small note on the door that said: "Out to practise some PSI stuff. Come back later". Toon Link, now slightly disappointed that his friends weren't home, thought it might be a good idea to ask Yoshi to play, since he loved gaming as well. He went over to his house, and Yoshi happily accepted. A little while later Toon Link was in a fierce battle with Yoshi in-game, and Toon Link barely managed to beat Yoshi. Toon Link was however not satisfied and asked Yoshi if they could play Mario Kart instead, because he thought Yoshi wasn't very good at it. But because he underestimated Yoshi, he got absolutely wrecked, Yoshi lapping him multiple times. 'When did you get so good at Mario Kart?' Toon Link asked. Yoshi replied by saying he had practised lots over the past few days. 'Damn, you get good at games really quickly.' Toon Link said. After that, Toon Link went back to his house, since it was getting close to lunchtime, and he still had a pizza in the freezer. When he got home, the smell of pizza instantly entered his nose. The smell of HIS pizza.

He ran straight to the kitchen, to see that Link was standing next to the oven, taking out a pizza. 'What are you doing with MY pizza?!' Toon Link asked. Link replied with 'Well, Mario came up to me and said he saw YOU with MY boomerang yesterday. So since you used MY boomerang, I am eating YOUR pizza.' Toon Link said: 'But, but.. but-' 'No buts Tink. You should've thought before using my boomerang' Link said.

Toon Link, now feeling defeated, decided it was best to let Link have his way. He didn't want to start another war between them. He ate a simple sandwich, and played a few more games before going to practise with his boomerang again.


	3. Lucina: Practise Time

AN: Characters that were in Brawl but not in Sm4sh will still be included. Robin is male in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros. Or any of it's characters.

Lucina

Lucina always liked to practise swordfighting with her hero Marth. They would go to the arena and do stamina battles, in order to make it more "hit the other enough to KO them" and less "knock the other away to KO them". Marth would win most of the time, but occasionally he would slip up and Lucina would win. One day after they finished training, Lucina asked 'Marth, how come you slipped up so much today?' Marth replied with 'Oh, I wasn't very focussed on the battle today, I was thinking… Well let's not get into that. When do you want to train again?' 'Well, let's see…. Tomorrow is my day off, so I guess we can train the day after that!' Lucina said. 'Too bad we don't live in the same house, Robin gets kind of boring sometimes' 'Ahaha, sounds like it! See you the day after tomorrow!' Marth replied. They said goodbye to each other and went to their houses.

When Lucina got home, she said to Robin (who was sitting on the couch doing nothing productive) 'Hey Robin, what are you doing? Seems kinda boring. I beat Marth a bunch of times today! But I'm really sweaty now, so I'll talk to ya more after I shower.' 'Alright, cya' Robin replied.

After Lucina finished showering, she rushed downstairs to tell Robin all about her day. But when she started talking, Robin said 'Shhhhhh, I'm watching this thing about a sword fighting tournament. It's coming up, and I think I wanna join. Lucina, this seems just like the thing for you, too!' Lucina was instantly hyped, and started asking all kinds of questions. "When is it? How do I sign up? Where do I sign up? How large is it? Who is participating?". 'Whoa, calm down there. It's starts in a week from now, and you can still sign up until three days before it starts' Robin said. 'You can sign up on the official site of the Sword Brawlers.' As soon as Lucina heard this, she rushed upstairs to her room, and sat down in front of her computer, and she registered herself. She couldn't wait to tell Marth all about it.

Two days later, she went to the training arena, where she met up with Marth. She wanted to start talking, but Marth started talking at the same time. They both said 'Have you heard about the sword fighting tournament?' at the same time. They were both surprised, and Marth asked if Lucina knew that the current brackets were being announced later on that day. 'Oh my god. Really? Can we please go look together after the training?' 'Of course!' Marth replied. After they had finished training, Lucina couldn't wait any longer. 'Can we please go look now?' she asked. 'Yes, let's go!' Marth replied. They went to the public computer that was in the hall. Marth typed in the site's address. He said 'Let's see here. Lucina, you are going to be facing a guy who calls himself "The Man of Steel Plating" first. And I… oh wow! I'm going to face off against Robin first!' Lucina replied with 'Wow! I wish I could have faced Robin in a tournament like that.' 'Well, if you both win everything you would meet up in the Finals, or maybe even earlier' Marth replied. After they had discussed everything, it was already getting late. 'Well, I'll be heading home now' Marth said. 'Later!' Lucina said, and Marth replied by saying the same.

Lucina got into bed, even though she knew she would barely get any sleep the next few nights.


End file.
